All You Need Is Love
by apple elves
Summary: Jealousy...hate...anger...depression...loveAll feelings that should be felt when true love is found. James and Lily went from Hate to Love and back again. Feelings were felt, found and lost. But if Lily and James could pull through it...wait...how did the
1. Back to platform 9 34

All you need is love

**James Sirius Remus**

"Potter!" James turned around to see the familiar slim, handsome face of his best friend Sirius Black.

"Black!" James Left his belongings with his parents and went over to greet Sirius. "How was your summer?"

"Not bad, you know, the usual, but I have to say that this year they added a little spice to the yearly ritual of telling me I'm a blood traitor and comparing me to my dear brother. This time they decided to throw me out so now I have no place to stay, but other than that I'm just fan-dandy"

"Do my ears deceive me? Is it the oh-so-familiar 'Sirius Sarcasm' I hear?" James and Sirius turned around to face their other dear friend Remus Lupin.

"Hello mate"

"Hey Remus, how was your summer?" James was slightly more polite when it came to meeting old friends, even if it was just over one summer.

"Oh it was fine. Went to see my granddad and just hung out there for a while" Remus summers were almost always the same. Sitting by the lake under a big oak tree reading a book, where as James' and Sirius' summers often contained adventures and a high amount of troublemaking.

"Sorry but have you two seen Peter? I must have lost him those few seconds I wasn't watching him" said Remus sounding rather annoyed.

"Is that him talking to that tall, skinny, brown haired girl?" said Sirius curiously. It was only on rare occasions you could see Peter Pettigrew talking to a girl if it wasn't his own mother.

"I think it might be. I'll meet up with ya in the trail, all right? See ya" at the moment Remus had left James turned to Sirius and asked:

"So how come you got thrown out mate?"

"Oh… a bit of this and a bit of that. They basically said I was a blood traitor and that I deserve to die, no biggie" Sirius sounded rather bored telling to story while staring intensively at his nails, but James could tell that he had been dying to let it out ever since he spotted James on the platform.

"And there it is again"

"What?" Sirius sounded awfully confused.

"The old Sirius Sarcasm"

**Lily Molly**

"Moo! Oh how I've missed you!" Lily pulled Molly into a big hug after not seeing her for almost three months.

"It's really good to see you too! So tell me, how was your summer?" Molly was a blonde haired girl with blue green eyes and although she was a tad chubby, everyone thought it suited her well.

"It was actually pretty dull" said Lily in a disappointed voice.

"I thought you said you were spending it with Michael?" Michael was Lily's boyfriend. A tall, handsome, 7th year with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"I did but it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be, he seemed so nervous the whole time"

"Well you can't really blame him can you, I mean, your dad is pretty intimidating you know" Molly had met Lily's dad several times and had stuck with her first impression, that he was a grumpy old wizard.

"I'll just talk to him about it when I see him. Now let's not forget about you, how was your summer?" Lily clearly wanted to change the subject. Even though her dad was not very well thought of she was rather fond of him even if he had intentionally or not scared of every single boyfriend she had brought home, and seeing as she was a very beautiful, smart and popular girl, that was a fair few.

"I went to Spain!" Molly had been dying to mention it for almost a whole 3 minutes now.

"Wow! How was it?"

"It was goo-oo-ood" Molly and Lily let out a batch of uncontrollable giggles and didn't stop until Mr. and Mrs. Evans came forth and told them it was time to board the Hogwarts Express.

"Bye Sweetie, write to us every week ok? And be careful" Charly Evans was the sort of mother who could not control her worry.

"I will mom" Lily said struggling to get out of her moms yearly 'Super Hug'.

"Bye dad" Lily stood on her toes and kissed her fathers cheek. "I'll see you later. Bye Petunia" Lily made the move to hug her sister but as usual Petunia took a step back and completely ignored her younger sister. Petunia had always been jealous of Lily whether she would admit it or not.

Lily took hold of her trolley and pushed it towards Molly who was waiting by the Hogwarts Express. Lily gave one last wave before stepping onto the train.

**Peter Jessi Remus**

Remus walked towards Peter and the tall brown haired girl.

"There you are how come you just disappeared like that?" asked Remus.

"Um…" started Peter but was interrupted.

"That waz my fault. I just neezed help. I'm Jessi Soleil, an exchange ztudent from ze Beauxbatons" she stretched out her hand and Remus shook it gently. "I'm ze… how do you zay… lost?"

"I was just helping her out" Peter was blushing and started intensively at his shoes.

"Oh all right, well I guess I'll see you two onboard then? See ya Peter. Jessi" With a final nod towards Jessi, Remus left alone with his trolley and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Who was zat?" asked Jessi.

"Oh that… that was Remus" Peter was scared of saying his name in case she would take a greater interest in him than himself.

"He looked very… pale" Jessi said.

"Oh …" Peter wasn't a very social person, and since he knew perfectly well why Remus was so pale he was trying with all his might not to let any little clue out that could reveal the secret.

"Shall we board ze train?" Jessi picked up her bags and nodded towards the train.

"Oh… yeah sure" Peter grabbed his trolley and pushed it in front of him as he walked alongside Jessi towards the train.

**James Sirius**

"Sirius! James! Hurry!" Sirius and James hadn't boarded the train yet and as a result the train had started to move. A gang of girls were standing in the doorway yelling at them to hurry.

"Oops! Bye mum" James kissed his mothers cheek. "Bye dad" He shook Matthew Potters hand.

"Go! Go! Go!" Judy Potter gave James a little push which set him off running towards the train.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Potter" Said Sirius as he too hurried towards the train.

James and Sirius laughed as they were running alongside the train attracting confused glances from the students inside. Finally they were pulled inside with the help of the whole group of 5th year girls. James and Sirius were lying on the floor still laughing when Sirius jumped up in a flash, brushed some imaginary dust of his shoulder and said:

"I'm telling you mate, we get into adventures earlier and earlier each year, pretty soon, we'll be having them before we even get the chance to ask each others how their summers were"

"That would be horrible wouldn't it?" Sirius didn't catch the sarcasm in James voice and just picked up his bag and went to find Remus. James laughed to himself, thinking of how Sirius had never asked anyone how their summer was.


	2. Lily breaks down

**Marauders Molly Jessi**

Unfortunately the compartment that Remus had kept for them was now full of giggling 5th year girls so James, Sirius and Remus decided to find another compartment.

"This one is as close to empty as it gets" Said James as he opened the door to a compartment where a scared 3rd year girl was sitting looking out the window.

"Is it ok if we sit here?" asked Sirius. The girl nodded quickly and snatched up a book and started reading, unfortunately, against her luck, the book was upside down so whether she wanted them to know or not, they knew she was scared of them.

In a minute Peter had arrived along with Jessi. They sat down next to the 3rd year who immediately grabbed her bag, stuffed her book in it and hurried out the compartment.

"Ah… 3rd years… complete wimps" said Sirius as he took out a deck of exploding snap, "Anyone up for a game?"

After having played for 15 minutes Sirius started his oh-so-annoying yearly ritual of complaining.

"This is so boring!"

"Oh shut up mate! We've only been on this train for 20 minutes and you're already complaining!" said a rather annoyed Remus. James was smiling as he sat there looking out the window.

"What are you smiling at mate?" asked Sirius. He had this annoying habit of having to know everything.

"Nothing" said James.

"Continuously smiling for no reason? This can only mean one thing…" said Sirius.

"Lily Evans" said Remus and Sirius together before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Oh sod off!" but what Remus and Sirius had said was perfectly true, it was Lily Evans he was thinking of.

"Who iz ziz Lily Evanz?" asked Jessi.

"The most beautiful girl in the history of wizardry" said James softly. "Um… by the way, who are you?"

"Oh I'm Jessi, an exchange ztudent from ze Beauxbatons" said Jessi.

"Why are you here?" asked Sirius, again, very impolite.

"I was ze lost and Peter tell me what to do" said Jessi.

"Huh?" Sirius was having a tough time understanding her accent. Before Jessi could say anything further Remus said softly to Sirius, "Peter helped her when she was lost"

"Oh, well she could just have said that" at that moment there was a knock on the door and a slightly chubby blonde girl walked in.

"Hey Molly" said Remus.

"Hey Remus, um… have you seen Lily's cat? Black with grey stripes?" the marauders looked so unconcerned that Molly just gave up. "No? Well… tell me if you see him, Lily's quite devastated having lost him" said Molly and exited the compartment.

"Who was that?" said Sirius who was clearly interested.

"That's Molly. You know who she is" said Remus.

"Molly… Molly… nope doesn't ring a bell mate"

"Well that's her name and… hold on… you have to know her, she was your partner when we had to do that grindylow report" said Remus.

"Sorry mate can't remember" said Sirius who had just been distracted by the sudden appearance of the food trolley.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

"I'll have ten pumpkin pastries" said Sirius.

"Can you afford that mate?" said Remus.

"Ok fine I'll just have one then" said Sirius as he handed the trolley lady some coins.

"This is only enough fro half a pumpkin pastry" said the lady.

"Ok fine I'll just starve! It's enough having been thrown out but now I've been denied the one joy of this god forbid everlasting train ride" said Sirius as he sat down grumpily and folded his arms.

"Anything for you dear?"

"No thanks" said Remus and went back to his book on famous wizards.

For the rest of the journey Sirius slept, very loudly, Remus read, Peter stared intensively at his feet, Jessi was fiddling with her hair and James was staring out the window thinking of a certain red haired girl he fancied.

**Lily Molly Michael**

"Where could he be Moo? We've looked everywhere for Baggis but no once seen him" Lily sat down heavily on her seat and buried her face in her hands occasionally letting out small sniffs.

"I'm sure someone's seen him, and anyway why are you so upset about all this, I mean, I've never seen you break down over a thing such as this" said a fairly confused Molly.

After letting out a few more sniffs Lily finally looked up at Molly with bloodshot eyes, "Oh Moo, I don't know. I just can't control my feelings. I mean with everything going on I'm just so stressed" Lily was clearly having a breakdown.

"Don't worry Lily, I'm sure everything will be find with Michael and we'll find Baggis" said Molly sympathetically.

"I haven't talked to Michael yet, maybe I should go now" said Lily as she got ready to leave.

"Um… maybe you should wait a while considering the fact that you look a lot like a lunatic at the moment" Molly was never good when it came to compliments.

"What?" said Lily as she dug in her bag for a mirror, "Oh my god!"

Molly continued to laugh as Lily was violently trying to get rid of her red eyes and her running make-up.

"I'll help you with that, and anyway, you look beautiful even if you look like a depressed drunk"

"Thanks?" Lily was confused but appreciated the compliment.

"Hey I heard you're… hey what the matter, Lily?" Michael had just entered and had noticed Lily's eyes before she'd turn her face away from him.

"Oh its nothing, I just got some dust in my eye" Lily was a terrible liar.

"Let me see that" Michael reached towards Lily who quickly stood up and mumbled something about going to the bathroom.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Michael.

"Stress" Molly answered quickly. "Maybe you should go"

"But I want to help…"

"Well… if you want to help you can look for Baggis"

"Who's Baggis?"

"Lily's cat, she lost him"

"Ok…well…how does he look like?"

"Black with grey stripes"

"Ok, I'll see ya later then Molly"

"I suppose so" during their whole conversation Molly had not once looked Michael in the eye. Maybe it was because she was trying to hide that hideous zit on her chin, but most likely it was the fact that she didn't like Michael and she never had. She only put up with him because of Lily.

Michael loved Lily and Lily had convinced herself that she loved him back. Even though she continuously told him so she had only managed to fool him. Molly , Remus, even James knew that she was pretending to love him because she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Hey Moo, I'm gonna walk out with Michael so that we can talk ok?" said Lily when she had come back from the bathroom.

"Ok sure I'll just… yeah ok" one of the reasons Molly didn't like Michael was that because of him she got to spend less time with Lily. As the sky grew steadily darker most of the students on the train had begun changing into robes and so did Lily and Molly.

In a few minutes the train started to slow down and finally came to a halt in Hogsmead. The carriages were waiting for the students and as decided Lily went with Michael and Molly was left alone.

**Marauders Jessi**

"Hey James, what's the difference between a goat and a pig?" asked Sirius.

"Oh no it's 'Joke Time'" James had just stepped off the train and was not in the mood for Sirius and his bad sense of humor, has was looking for Lily.

"The difference is… the difference is…oh sod it I forgot what the difference was…but it was going to be really good I swear! Oh sod it…"

"Wow that joke was actually almost funny" said Remus.

"What?"

"Never mind Sirius, lets just find a carriage"

"Righty-o Remus"

**James Remus Molly**

"Hey Molly" said James.

"Hello James"

"Have you seen Lily?"

"As a matter of fact I haven't, but I know where she is"

"Where?"

"With Michael"

"Right, well at least he's easy to spot in a crowd. I'll see ya at the feast then"

"Yeah"

"What's the matter Molly?" Remus came up to her looking concerned.

"Just a tad lonely that's all" Sighed Molly.

"Well would you like to accompany me in a ride to the castle?" Remus hinted for Molly to link arms with him.

"Sure why not" she said as she linked her arm to his and even though she didn't show it, it meant the world to her that he had asked.


	3. Rainy weather and treacle tart

Rainy weather and treacle tart

**Sirius James Peter Jessi**

While the students had been sitting in their carriages rain had started to pour from the almost jet black sky. The road up to the castle was muddy and the weather was cold, but somehow, the sight of the familiar Hogwarts castle made all the students get a warm feeling of safety in their stomachs.

"I can see it! I can see it!" every time they passed through the huge Hogwarts gates Sirius reacted the same way. Hogwarts had always been his home and he sure missed it when he was gone.

"Yes, yes we can all see it Sirius" James was used to Sirius behaving like this and decided to ignore it.

"What's the difference… goat…pig…oh sod it! When I heard it this summer I laughed so much I almost started crying…I can't believe I've forgotten it" Sirius was still trying as hard as he could to remember the end of the joke, but without result.

"Give it a rest will ya?" James was a bit frustrated, for even though Michael Davies was known for his height, James had not been able to spot him, nor Lily.

Peter was still staring at his feet but Jessi had gone from fiddling with her hair to fiddling with the sleeve of her robe.

"At Beauxbatons our robez were much prettier, why must I wear ziz ugly ting?"

"You have no choice" said Peter softly.

"But it iz ugly"

"Well…that's the way it is"

"Pig…goat…difference…blast it!"

"Ugly…ugly…"

"Goat…pig…argh!"

"SHUT UP! Just...shut up…please?" James opened the carriage door and jumped out.

"What's the matter with him eh?" said Sirius while getting out quickly and caught up with James.

**Molly Remus**

"So how was your summer Remus?" asked Molly.

"Can I be completely honest?"

"Of course" said Molly convincingly. "It's just you and me here".

"Ok…it was a complete…bore" Remus and Molly started giggling. Not until they had reached the castle and were practically being forced out the carriage by the 7th years sitting opposite them, did they stop.

"So how was yours?" asked Remus after whipping a tear of his cheek.

"If you don't mind me saying…mine was a BLAST!"

"Oh, really? What did you do?"

"I went to Spain!"

"That sounds really great! Are the people nice there?"

"Well the muggles were complete idiots, but otherwise the people were great!" Molly and Remus broke out into another fit of giggles and hurried into the castle under the pouring rain.

**Lily Michael**

During the whole carriage ride Lily and Michael hadn't spoken one word to each other, there was some sort of wall between them that none of them could seem to break down. When they got out of the carriage and started running towards the castle, Michael grabbed Lily's hand, and at that moment Lily stopped in her tracks.

"What are you doing? You're going to catch a cold standing out in the rain like this!" Michael stretched out his arm as if hinting to Lily to grab his hand, but Lily stayed put.

"Something's changed…and not in a good way" screamed Lily.

"What do you mean? We have to get inside! Can't we talk inside? You're going to catch pneumonia, and me too for that matter" said Michael.

"You're not listening to me!" Lily took a step back.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"If we can't talk here then we really have problems" said Lily, and even she didn't really understand what she meant.

"Come on Lily!"

"There are millions of raindrops between us and all you can think about is getting inside. We need to talk Michael, and if I can't talk to you here I'm not likely to be able to talk to you anywhere else"

Michael took a few steps forward until he was inches from Lily's face. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers.

"We need to get inside Lily, and when we do, I promise, we can talk about anything you want, ok? Lets just go inside before they lock the doors" he grabbed Lily's hand and she could do nothing but follow him inside.

Once they were inside Michael performed a drying spell on both of their coats and gave her his to keep her extra warm.

"Thank you" Lily said softly. She was rather ashamed of the way she had behaved outside. "I'm sorry Michael. I'm not sure what was happening and…I just…I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to apologize for" Michael was the type of person who forgave almost anything.

As Lily and Michael walked into the Great Hall almost all faces turned to face them.

"Sorry we're late Professor" Michael said loudly to Dumbledore who nodded towards him and said:

"No matter at all Mr. Davies, not matter at all. Now that our Head boy and his lady friend (at this Lily furiously blushed) have arrived I think it might be time to tuck into our exceptionally good feast" Dumbledore sat down once more and at once all the plates in the Great Hall filled with delicious dishes. There was everything from liver pie to mashed potatoes to chicken wings to cooked tomatoes.

**Everyone**

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" said Sirius as he immediately grabbed all the food in sight and stuffed his mouth full.

"That's repulsive Sirius, absolutely repulsive" Remus was disgusted and decided to ignore him and continue his conversation with Molly.

Michael had gone over to sit at the Hufflepuff table which left Lily to go over and sit with her fellow Gryffindors.

"There you are!" said Molly loudly as she spotted Lily walking towards her.

"Yes, here I am" said Lily sounding rather sad.

"What's the matter?" said Remus and Molly at once.

"Oh…I'm just in a mood, its no matter" said Lily as she sat down and started eating the food that Molly had piled up on her plate, unaware that James was staring at her. Seeing her sad was breaking his heart but he could never tell her because he knew she would turn it around and make it seem as if he was making some sexist joke or bullying her. That was often how Lily's and James' conversations were like. He would sit for hours thinking of the perfect line and when he said it to her she would look disgusted at him and tell him to 'sod off'.

"James? Hello? Are you there? Earth to James! POTTER!"

"WHAT SIRIUS?" James had intentionally ignored Sirius but at moments like this he couldn't do it for long.

"What's up with you today, mate? You were fine when we were on the platform but then you kind just slipped off into another world…what's up mate?" said Remus who had too noticed James' weird behavior.

"I…" James had always had trouble talking about Lily to Remus and Sirius or to anyone in fact. Every time he tried he would end up saying something completely different. "I… I have a stomach ache"

"Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey" said Remus.

"Yeah I will later" James said softly.

"Sow whuds ou fiush pwankh?" said Sirius with his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"What on earth did you just say?" asked Molly.

Sirius took a while to chew, swallow and then he said:

"What's our first prank?" Sirius said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"You know what? I can't really think right now… can't we just do this tomorrow?" said James

"Tomorrow we'll have tons of homework to do and besides, tomorrows the first day of school, and you know what happens on the first day of school" said Remus.

Every year since their second year on the first day of school Peaves would fly around the school throwing water balloons and mud at 7th years. Peaves also went through all the common rooms and annoyed all the students who were trying to concentrate on their work. The Marauders often used this as an excuse to do whatever they felt like and mostly that consisted of playing pranks on Professor Cleavry, the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher who was a very nervous fellow or stealing food from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah! So I guess this year we'll just go to the kitchen right? Since Mr. Potter here is in a mood!" teased Sirius.

"Oh very clever" said James as he accidentally jabbed the fork into the table having missed the potato he was aiming for because he was so distracted by the beautiful red head sitting opposite Molly.

"Oh lord, please help us guide this young unfortunate lad out of the dark claws of Lily Potter" said Sirius as he shut his eyes and placed his hands in a praying position. James hit him on the shoulder and went back to staring at Lily. At that exact moment the plates emptied and were refilled with deserts.

"TREACTLE TART!" yelled Sirius so that everyone heard. In an instant everyone was staring at him and then everyone laughed. In the corner at the Slytherin table his brother Regulus was sitting feeling deeply ashamed.


	4. The bad temper of Lily Evans

**Death eaters**

"Blood traitor" said Narcissa Black. "I can't believe his blood runs in my vains"

"Don't worry Narcissa, you have none of the qualities of a blood traitor" said Lucius Malfoy reassuringly.

"And thank goodness for that" said Clarissa Vain patting Narcissa on the back. "But of course for Regulus, his situation is quite different.

"Don't be too hard on him Clarissa, he's already proven himself to the Dark Lord" said Stanly Cutte calmly. "A lot more than you've managed so far" Stanley looked at her with his cold grey eyes and in a flash Clarissa had backed off.

"So did you manage to carry out the plan Lucius?" asked Regulus curiously

"As a matter of fact I did, but that is none of your concern Regulus seeing as you aren't included in the mission" said Lucius coldly as he gave Regulus an evil sneer.

"Oh be nice. He's as included as you were the first year you joined us, if you remember Lucius. Following us around like a lap dog wanting to be cared for. Pathetic excuse for a Death Eater I must say" Stanly Cutte was quite the leader of their little gang and being as it was he was the only one, at Hogwarts, they were really scared of. Stanly Cutte was a well built, tall, blonde haired boy, but his most handsome feature was undoubtedly his calm way of speaking and his use of words.

At those words Lucius instantaneously went back to his pudding without saying a word. Regulus looked around the Great Hall, trying to spot Molly Espanoisa. He had found out about his uncontrollable feelings for her during their second year when he had accidentally bumped into her and made her drop all her books. At the moment she had told him that it was fine and that he could go. Regulus can still hear her voice in his head. Even though he knew it was because of him that he liked her, he liked to think it was the fact that he was related to a blood traitor that he had feelings for a Gryffindor.

"Fellow students, there are times when there are words that should be said, and feelings that should be expressed. Unfortunately tonight I am most regrettably too tired, so that will have to be another day" At these last words every student in the Great Hall rose from their seats and tried to make their way out the Great Hall.

"EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME! PETTER PETTIGREW COMING THROUGH! Excuse me my fair lady but PETER PETTIGREW COMING THROUGH!" yelled Sirius as he, Remus, Peter, Molly and Lily made their way through the parted crowd. "I do thank you and so does Peter Pettigrew" said Sirius as he winked at a little 2nd year girl who blushed furiously. Regulus buried his head in his hands in shame.

**Marauders Lily Molly**

"That was a dirty little trick" said Molly as she walked next to Sirius "but impressive all the same"

"I thank you Miss. French" said Sirius as he placed his arm around her shoulders at which time Molly blushed slightly.

"So you know he last name but you don't know her first name?" asked Remus recalling the slightly embarrassing moment on the train.

"I was just doing that thing where I pretend I don't know what you're talking about" said Sirius mater-of-factly.

"Since when have you done that?" asked Remus.

"I always do it!"

"Idiot" mumbled Peter.

"What?" asked Sirius and turned to face Peter.

"Nothing I was just coughing" answered Peter.

As they continued walking up to Gryffindor tower Sirius and Molly were laughing about something which sounded an awful lot like 'Michael', Remus was talking to Peter about Dementors (the subject seemed to make Peter very uncomfortable) and Lily and James were walking at the back both staring in different directions. When they reached the portrait hole where the fat lady was practicing her sopranos, Remus had forgotten the password.

"Oh deary me, has wittle Remus fowgotten the passwoyd?" teased Sirius as Molly and him started laughing anew.

"It's something… oh sod it…" wile Remus was trying to remember the password James and Lily were standing aside, both blushing.

"So how was your summer?" asked James faintly.

"Why do you want to know" snapped Lily as if she had been offended that James had even bothered talking to her.

"Well I've asked everyone so far and I was just wondering because… well…I just thought…" James started but was cut off by the bad temper of Lily Evans.

"Well you thought wrong didn't you?" she said harshly.

"Fine, I'm sorry"

"You better be, now leave me alone" Lily walked of towards the portrait hole, said the word '_grandifolia' at which the portrait swung forward, revealing the Gryffindor common room._

**Death Eaters**

"If you so much as touch my bag again I will show you the meaning of pain" Clarissa was pressing a scared 4th year boy up against the wall, with her face so close to his that he could taste her breath of the not so pleasant mixture of treacle tart and pork chops. Behind her Lucius, Narcissa and Regulus were seated on the navy blue couch in front of the fireplace.

"You sure know how to threaten Clarissa" said Lucius as he put his arm around Narcissa who in turn placed her hand in his.

"It's my hidden talent" said Clarissa as she made a gesture to the boy telling him to get out of the room.

"Why did you get so upset over him touching your bag?" Regulus had to ask.

"I dono, I felt like it, and I really haven't gotten the chance to really threaten anyone over the summer so I guess I kinda just had to let it all out" said Clarissa with a smile on her face.

"Really?"

"No you moron, you think I'm that cold hearted?" in a second her smile was wiped of her face.

"As a matter of fact, I do" exclaimed Lucius from the couch.

"You don't mean that" said Clarissa pretending to blush.

"Oh, I do" replied Lucius.

"You're such a sweetie" Clarissa walked over to the empty chair and started cutting her initials into the table with her pocketknife.

"He's my sweetie" said Narcissa as she planted a kiss on Lucius' mouth catching him completely of guard.

**Marauders**

"You know what? I think I'm just gonna give up on this whole joke thing, its really tearing me apart trying to figure it out" said Sirius miserably.

"A wise decision, I must say" replied Remus.

"And I, in turn, must agree" said James.

"HE'S OK! HE'S ALRIGHT!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Shh! What are you talking about?" whispered James embarrassingly.

"Well you've been so quiet today that I naturally thought you'd gone dumb" said Sirius calmly and started impatiently examining his nails.


	5. Hysteria

**Lily Molly Marauders**

As Lily was lying there in her familiar four poster bed thoughts were slipping in and out of her mind. She had spent most of her night, and morning, thinking about how she'd acted towards James that very evening. She had thought about it, she had obsessed about it and she had obsessed about it some more. Finally she'd fallen asleep with the comforting thought that it was all James' fault.

"Molly! MOO! wake up! We are going to be late!" Lily was running around with rolls in her hair and a terrified expression on her face.

"What? What's the time?" mumbled Molly rising up from her sleeping position and rubbing her eyes.

"It's almost 5:30! We're going to be late!"

"brlbrlslslrbrsl" mumbled Molly falling back into her sleeping position.

Lily ran towards Molly's bed and ripped open the blinds. Behind them Molly was sleeping on her stomach, drooling on her sheet.

"MOO! Moo! Moo! Moo! Moo! Moo!"

"OK! Ok! Ok! Ok! Ok! Ok! I'm getting up!" Once again Molly rose up, and sat herself on the edge of the bed. "How you get to be more annoying each first day of each year, I do not know" said Molly as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom. While Molly was locked inside the bathroom, Lily was pacing back and forth, stressing about what her schedule would be and going through her yearly ritual of insanity when thinking that she was going to fail this year and be forced to become a waiter in the Leaky Cauldron, get married to Tom and have 12 kids.

"Moo! Get out!" Lily was banging as hard as she could on the bathroom door. Molly opened the bathroom door so quickly that Lily accidentally punched Molly in the face, causing her to fall over with blood pouring out of her nose.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Lily bent down to help her up but Molly shook her off.

"Lily, you need to calm down, ok?" Molly pulled herself up and walked over to the sink and grabbed the tissue box, pulled out a tissue, broke it in half and put some in her nostrils and bent her head back to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry…I'm"

"Lily…Lily listen to me…breathe" Molly interrupted her while she walked over to her best friend and shook her gently.

"I'm calm…I'm calm" Lily did some of her breathing exercises and when she was perfectly calm she walked over to Molly and examined her nose. Lily had always wanted to be a healer and this was her chance to prove herself.

"It looks like your nose it broken, so I would suggest you go to Madam Pomfrey"

"Ok I will before breakfast, now we don't have school for another few hours so you can go downstairs and get ready and I'll be with you in a few hours ok?" Molly walked towards her bed and fell back on it and in a minute she was snoring again.

Lily did what Molly said and got ready for her first day. Lily really believed in first impressions so every first day she would put on an extra shade of lipstick and some mascara. She went down the stairs to find the Gryffindor common room. She went over to the fireplace and without thinking she sat down on the couch, where, incidentally, James was sleeping. Lily accidentally sat on his foot and without looking at him she rapidly said:

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! Gosh what's wrong with me today I keep hurting people" she said burying her face in her hands.

"That's alright" James said rubbing his left foot.

"Oh it's you" Lily mumbled quietly. "Why are you sleeping here?"

"What? Should it make a difference whether is me or anyone else you hurt?" James said after being hurt by her rude reaction when she knew it had been him she had sat on.

"Why do you always have to make me feel so bad?" snapped Lily.

"You hurt me, and to answer your question, I'm sleeping here because Sirius accidentally, or not, broke my bed and my _Reparo _spellisn't strong enough so I couldn't fix it, so I had to sleep here" James replied. He was set on making her feel bad for hurting him the way he always hurts her.

Lily sat down quietly on the armchair next to the fireplace. This was her favorite chair and mornings were her favorite time. She loved watching the sunrise which she could barely see from her chair but if she leaned slightly the left she could see the suns rays hitting the lake and the forbidden forest, but this morning was different, because the whole morning had been ruined by the appearance of James Potter.

Why she hated him she didn't know. Whenever she had asked herself that question she had to sit for a while and ponder. She would finally come to the conclusion that he had a quality. "What kind of quality?" they would ask and she would answer "he just…has a quality".

"Lily? Lily wake up! We're going to be late!" Molly whispered softly in Lily's ear.

"WHAT?" Lily woke up in a flash and being so caught in the moment she flung up her hand and hit Molly in the face yet again, giving her huge scratch marks on her cheek. "Oh my god Moo I'm so sorry!"

Molly took a deep breath before she started talking:

"It's time to go to breakfast now Lily"

At that moment Sirius entered the room with an uncontrollable hair-do and bloodshot eyes.

"Woah! Molly, what happened? Went for a walk in the forbidden forest?" Sirius let out a batch of hysterical laughter.

"Lily happened" At this Sirius ran over to Molly and put his arm around her.

"She could be a Marauder" he said trying furiously to make eye contact with James. "I'm telling you, she could be… I've never been so proud"

Molly left to go to the bathroom to wipe of the blood from the scratches that were actually quite deep. While she had been in the bathroom, James, Lily and Peter had left and Sirius was sitting on the couch staring intensively into the flames in the fireplace and Remus was gathering his books.

"They look like they're dancing, it's so…visual"

"Oh my god, I swear I think it is not possible for anyone can make less sense" said Remus as he stuffed his book in his bag and looked at Molly.

"Are you coming to breakfast Molly?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming I just have to get my stuff, I'll see you outside" she answered as she walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory. When she came back down Sirius was on his way out the portrait hole.

"You wanna join me?"

"Sure, Remus is waiting for me outside" Molly walked down the final two steps and walked up to Sirius who held the portrait hole open for her. When she was going through in front of him he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder to her 'hind quarters'.

**James Lily Peter**

"Hello James" it was Daniella Pedron. She was part of the trio of Marauders most loyal fans.

"Hey James, you look good today" this time it was Joan Villings.

"Um…thank you?" answered James who had gotten quite used to these hallway attacks from thee 5th years girls.

What he didn't know was that ahead of him a certain red haired girl was so jealous that her head was blowing up to the size of a hot air balloon, so just incase, Lily decided to swing her hips a little extra to each side incase he was watching.

For the rest of the day the lessons were as usual, except harder, the Professors were as usual, except stricter and the students were as usual, except dumber.

"LUNCH!" exclaimed Sirius. "Oh how I've missed you sweet food"

"You had breakfast like five hours ago!" said Remus rolling his light brown eyes.

"Exactly, a lifetime, and a guys gotta eat!"

"Oh dear…" sighed James.

"Leave him alone, its inspiring" said Molly smiling at Sirius who was stuffing his face with bacon. At this moment Sirius stopped in his tracks of and stared at Molly.

"I'm gonna marry her" he whispered to James just loud enough for Molly to hear. Blushing, she went back to eating her salad.


	6. Calm before the storm

Two weeks had passed since that first day and still everything was the same. James was getting his heart broken by Lily on a daily basis, Sirius was eating back the pounds he'd lost during the summer, Molly was desperately trying to do well in potions by following Professor Slughorn around all day asking for tips, Remus had read through 5 of the 20 books he'd brought with him, and Peter, well… Peter had not been seen much during these past two weeks.

Peter had been seen to secretly slip of when everyone else were distracted or he'd just use phrases such as "I need to go to the bathroom" or "I need to go to the library".

**Molly Peter**

"Hey I'll go with you" Molly stood up from the couch and picked up her bag "I need to finish my dementor essay anyway"

"Um…I…on second thought…" Peter started.

"Come on lets go" Molly linked arms with Peter and pulled him out of the portrait hole.

As they walked down the familiar path to the library, Molly turned to Peter and asked:

"So, how far have you gotten?"

"I…um…I haven't started yet" mumbled Peter.

"Great! Me neither!" smiled Molly, she was actually proud of how well she was doing in Defense against the Dark Arts.

When they arrived at the library Peter told Molly that he would catch up with her inside because he needed to go to the bathroom.

**Molly Regulus**

As Molly was sitting in there waiting for Peter, she was watching the other students who were spending their Saturday morning in the library. There was Denny Cleave, the 4th year who absolutely envied the Marauders; he had gotten to the habit of hanging out in the library. At the book shelf closes to Molly, Stanley Cutte was reading a book on werewolves and at the table farthest from hers Lucius and Narcissa was sitting, studying. At the table across from hers, a group of 5th year girls, including Joan Villings, Katti Finglsley and Daniela Pedron, were whispering hastily and giggling. At this Molly smiled, she had too been like that in her 2nd year, before she had met Lily.

It was during a potions lesson in her 3rd year. She had been called to the front of the class because she had accidentally knocked over her cauldron causing the potion inside to burn a hole in the wooden desk. As Slughorn had been scolding her and Molly had been so close to breaking down and crying before the whole class when Lily had stood up and had taken the blame for her. Usually he would yell at the student but because Lily was Slughorn's favorite student he had said:

"That's alright dear, it's a one time mistake" Slughorn smiled at Lily and then turned back to face Molly again and said "Now you'll clean up Lily's mess, right?"

"Yes Professor" mumbled Molly whose eyes were still filled with tears.

After class when Molly had finished cleaning up her mess, she left the potions room, outside which Lily had been waiting for her and ever since they had been best friends.

When Molly had been sitting in the library for over 30 minutes she was getting annoyed with Peter. She gathered up all her parchments and her books and stuffed them in her bag and started walking towards the exit. As she turned the corner of one of the bookshelves she accidentally bumped into someone coming from the other direction. She dropped all her books and slowly bent down to pick them up. At the same time the dark figure of Regulus Black bent down to help her.

"I'm so sorry" he mumbled.

"It's ok Sirius" whispered Molly.

"Oh…I'm not Sirius" Molly looked up. Her face was inches away from Regulus' and as he looked her deep in the eyes he started blushing and hurriedly looked back down again.

"Oh I'm sorry" Molly said as she stood up quickly almost bumping into Regulus once more.

"Here you go" he said as he handed her books back to her. Molly took the books and quickly mumbled a short apology and hurried from the scene.

Regulus was left staring at the back of her head as she walked out the library doors. He shook it off and walked back to the table he came from where Lucius was sitting staring at him with those cold grey eyes.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

**Sirius James**

Sirius and James were sitting outside under the big oak tree by the lake, James was playing with his stolen snitch and Sirius was lying on the ground braiding his own hair.

"You know what I thought about?" James held the snitch tightly in his fist as he turned to Sirius who had stopped braiding his hair.

"What mate?" said James.

"You know that Voldemort?" the expression on Sirius' face showed fear.

"Of course I know 'that Voldemort', he's the guy my parents are fighting against…anyway, what about him?" said James looking at Sirius with a serious expression on his face.

"Aren't you scared something might happen to your parents?"

"Mate, they're the best damn aurors except for Moody who, face it, is a little bit crazy…you can't seriously think that something is going to happen to them?" James laughed at the thought.

"So you never…worry?" Sirius looked oddly serious.

"Mate, you don't need to worry" James went back to playing with his snitch and making glances at Lily who was sitting with Remus, working on their dementor essay. Sirius lay back down and started braiding his hair at a new.

What they didn't know that in the distance, a black owl, was making its way towards two untroubled 6th years boys under the big oak tree.


	7. Breaking hearts

**Michael Lily**

Lily and Michael walked side by side holding hands on the way to breakfast. None of them had said a word to each other so far and every time they looked at each other they both turned away, blushing. They hadn't been this uncomfortable since they first got together in Lily's 4th year.

Suddenly Michael pulled her to the side and leaned down towards her and whispered:

"We need to talk"

"I know we do, I was the one who suggested it" Lily said anxiously "and we need to get to breakfast now so let's just go…" Lily let go Michael's hand but he didn't let go of hers, in fact, he held it tighter than ever.

"We need to talk now!" he said, his voice rising. Lily looked at him as if to say "how dare you talk to me like that"

"I know…" Lily looked down at her feet and tried to figure out what she was going to say to him.

"What's wrong with us?" said Michael looking at her with a touch of sadness in his eyes.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with us… we just have some problems" mumbled Lily.

"So what's the deal?" Michael said quickly after having kept quiet for a while.

"What do you mean?" Lily looked up with a look of bafflement. "You're not actually saying it's my fault?"

"Well you're acting weird and I mean you're just always in a mood" the moment the words had slipped out of his mouth he regretted it.

"I don't need this Michael" Lily ripped her hand from his tight grip and ran from the crime scene.

"Sod it!" Michael punched the wall and then walked after Lily yelling "Lils! Come on! I didn't mean it that way…Lils!"

**James Sirius Lily**

As James and Sirius were sitting in front of the fire preparing to get started on their homework.

"Why are you smiling mate?" Sirius looked curiously are James.

"Oh it's just…"

"Lily Evans?" Sirius smiled.

"Yes?" unfortunately Lily had been sitting in the arm chair behind them day dreaming.

"AH!" Sirius was so taken aback he fell of the couch.

"What do you want?" Lily's eyes were full of tears and her hair was messy. She had been sitting there since their last lesson, when she had broken down and started violently crying. She had been excused by Professor McGonagall and had run straight to Gryffindor tower.

"Are you alright?" asked James. He hated seeing her sad.

"Do I have to include you in everything, Potter?" Lily stood up swiftly and ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"What's wrong with her? She seems a bit grumpy" Sirius stood back up again and sat on the couch looking bewildered.

"I dono" mumbled James. Even though he wasn't showing it, he was breaking a little inside.

"For what it's worth, I don't think she's worth what you're going through" said Sirius sympathetically. Sirius had been watching James for the past weeks and he didn't like what he had seen.

"I miss you" said Sirius.

"What are you talking about?" James looked at him, confused.

"I miss the old you" Sirius mumbled, embarrassed.

"I don't get it, you're not making any sense" James was trying to avoid this becoming an uncomfortable situation.

"Actually he is making sense" Remus had just come in through her portrait hole. "You have been acting really strange for over a month, and I know that it's because of Lily"

"Its not…" but James couldn't continue. He knew they wouldn't believe him if he said it wasn't about her.

"Come on mate, talk to us" Remus went over to the couch and sat down next to James looking at him with sympathy.

"I…" but he was cut of by a soft knocking on the window. Outside the window stood a big black owl with a letter tied to its leg.

**Lily Molly**

Lily entered the girl's dormitory where Molly was already lying on her bed reading 'The Lord of the Rings'.

"Its so funny reading a book about magic that some random muggle wrote…tut, tut, tut, he has much to learn" Molly laughed to herself, looked up at Lily with a smile, which quickly got wiped of when she saw how Lily was looking at her.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh Moo!" she exclaimed as she hurried over to Molly's bed and sat down. Molly pulled her into a hug and whispered:

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but you should know, it's going to get better a lot faster if you let it out in the open"

"Moo… I'm a horrible, horrible person" Lily sighed as she pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes.

"Don't ever say that!" Molly looked at Lily with obvious disappointment in her eyes. "Never, ever say that again" she said as she grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on her nightstand and started wiping off the make up that had run down her cheek.

"I'm serious, I literally hurt people. On the first day of school I broke your nose and scratched you so deep that you started bleeding, the same morning I almost broke James' foot, on Monday in the library I stood up too quickly, without knowing Professor Slughorn was standing behind me and I knocked him over and he ended up dropping all the potions he had been carrying at the time, and yesterday I accidentally dropped my book and, unfortunately, Charles Boby was just walking past and he tripped on them and fell down the stairs. I even hurt people emotionally." Lily was talking so fast, Molly had to concentrate with all her might to understand her. "This morning when I had the one chance to talk to Michael I ran off leaving him there with a broken heart, and every day for the past 5 years and 31 days I've tortured James, I've teased him, I've made him believe I hate him, I've hurt him in most ways possible when really all I wanted was to tell him I've loved him since the first time I saw him" Lily immediately regretted what she'd said. Molly looked at her confused but in a tenth of a second the corners of her mouth bent upwards and a smile spread across her face that was bigger than anything Lily had ever seen.


	8. A change of personality

**Lily Molly**

"Oh dear" Lily buried her face in Molly's pillow while Molly was rolling around on the floor laughing. After almost five minutes of almost continuous laughter Molly got on her knees and leaned on the edge of her bed.

"Do you have any idea how awesome this is?"

"Ok are you maybe just overreacting?" Lily raised her head from the pillow and looked at Molly and within seconds a wide smile has spread across Lily's face.

"See! I'm not overreacting. This is the greatest thing to ever happen since… magic!" Molly was almost screaming and Lily was completely speechless.

**James Sirius Remus Molly Lily**

James walked towards the window to let in the owl. The moment he opened the window the owl circled the room once and then dropped the envelope on James. James willingly opened the envelope to find a letter from the ministry. James eyes darted back and forth across the paper and the farther he got the worse the expression on his face got.

Sirius and Remus were watching James closely. James read the letter over and over again until he finally placed the letter on the table and walked calmly out the portrait hole with absolutely no expression on his face. Remus and Sirius waited a few seconds until they thought it was appropriate to read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have written this letter to you with the most unfortunate news. While out on a secret auror mission your father Matthew Potter was involved in a very serious accident and is currently submitted at Sgt. Mungos and is on life support. We just wanted to alert you and we are prepared to make any arrangements for you to visit him any time you please._

_We deeply regret having to send this letter,_

_Head of the Auror Office,_

_Gawain Robards_

**Marauders Lily Molly**

When James returned from his long walk around the castle Sirius and Remus were awaiting his arrival. Sirius went up to him and put his arm around him.

"James we…" but James shook him off and was on his way to the boy's dormitory when Molly came rushing down the stairs of the girl's dormitory.

"You are not going to believe this!" a moment later Lily had appeared and was trying to stop Molly from saying anything.

"No! Moo! No! I'll never talk to you again! Well…of course I will…it's just a figure of speech…"

"You really have no idea how to threaten do you?" Molly started laughing and Lily stood there blushing.

"Molly…" Remus signaled to her, telling her to cut it. Molly immediately stopped laughing and looked at Remus, confused.

"What's the…"but Remus interrupted her with a look.

James went back to heading for the boy's Dormitory and Lily couldn't help but noticing that something was wrong. She watched him leave and when he was gone she turned to Remus and asked:

"What happened?"

"Well…I dono if we can really say"

"We don't need to know if it doesn't have anything to do with us" said Molly. Sirius smiled at her and she smiled back and blushed.

"I'll go up and talk to him" said Remus and walked up the stairs to James.

"Me too" said Peter who seemed glad to have a chance to get out of the room.

Lily walked over to the couch and lift up the envelope lying on the table. "Is this what's happened?"

"Lily, maybe you shouldn't read it… I mean … it's not your letter to read" said Molly looking at Lily with disappointment.

"Oh all right I won't" Lily said but as Sirius and Molly were distracted by each other Lily slipped the letter into one of the books on the table

"Um… I think I'm gonna go take a nap" she said. Molly and Sirius didn't even look at her so she hurried up the stairs to their dormitory carrying the book.

**Lily Molly**

"How could you do that Lily? That letter was not yours to read and you just go and read it anyway?" Molly was standing in front of Lily's bed were Lily had been found reading James' letter. Molly sounded mad and disappointed.

"I just wanted…" but Lily was cut off.

"It's always what you want" Molly walked over to her bed, changed into her pajamas, lay down on her bed and closed the blinds.

Lily got of the bed and walked over to Molly's bed and got ready to open the blinds but before she could do anything Molly said:

"Don't even think about it" at which Lily went miserably back to her bed and lay down.

That whole nigh Lily didn't sleep. She felt horrible for doing what she did and even though she was one of those types of people who always had to do the right thing, this time something had taken over her. The next morning when Molly woke up she walked straight into the bathroom without her usual "good morning"

"Moo! Come on, I…" but Molly closed the door before Lily could finish the sentence. Lily finally gave up, got dressed and walked down the common room.


	9. Ripped apart

**James Remus**

"Ready to go back out there?" Remus and James had spent most of their night talking it through.

"I'm not sure"

"I'm telling you, if you stay here all day you'll undoubtedly suffer the consequences, and besides, if you don't go to any of the classes people are going to start asking questions and things will get uncomfortable" Remus packed James bag for him and helped him of the bed.

"You're probably right…" James grabbed his bag and joined Remus in walking down to the common room.

**Sirius Lily Molly**

Sirius was lying on the couch, having fallen asleep in the middle of working on his dementor essay. Lily had just come in through the portrait hole. She walked up to Sirius, bent down and blew in his ear.

"AH! I was not sucking my thumb!" yelled Sirius as he rolled off the couch. Lily burst out laughing but quickly stopped when she tripped over Sirius and hit her head on the edge of the table. Now it was Sirius' turn to laugh.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Lily sat up rubbing her forehead.

"That's what you get for messing with a Black!" At that moment Molly came out from the girl's dormitory.

"Hey Molly!" Sirius sat up swiftly and smiled at Molly who smiled back.

"Hey Moo" said Lily trying to get eye contact with Molly but failed utterly. Molly walked straight past her without showing a sign of her knowing Lily was even in the room.

"Oh how I love those hips" Sirius sighed to himself.

"What?"

"Oh…nothing…anyway that was pretty cold…what's going on?" said Sirius as he pulled himself up from the floor.

"Don't talk to me about it" Lily walked over to pick up her bag and followed Molly out the portrait hole leaving Sirius thinking of Molly's swinging hips.

**Lucius Stanley Peter**

"You're late"

"I know Lucius, but Remus wouldn't let me leave, said I had to help take care of James" said Peter nervously.

"What's the matter with Potter?" asked Lucius, beaming with the thought that something had happened to James.

"Something happened with his dad, I'm not sure what, he wouldn't say, but he's pretty beaten up about it" Peter always did anything he could to please Lucius, he really wanted to get on his good side, although he knew that was almost impossible. Lucius looked very interested but before he could find out more Stanley entered the common room looking very smug.

"Hey Stanley" squeaked Peter "You can sit here if you want" Peter rose from his seat to offer it to Stanley, who completely ignored him and went over to the couch were Lucius was sitting. When he noticed that Stanley wasn't going to accept the offer, Peter sat back down.

"I think we may have found yet another soft spot on that Potter" hissed Lucius.

"And what might that be?" Stanley sounded annoyingly uninterested. He had gotten quite tired of Lucius' hatred for James.

"His dad is hurt and is at Sgt. Mungos and…" Lucius was interrupted by Stanley who had suddenly taken a great interest in the whole thing.

"His dad? Matthew Potter?"

"Yes sir" said Peter.

"Shut up, worm" said Stanely before rising from his seat and walking out mumbling something about going to the library.

"I think we might have pleased him Peter…" said Lucius as he left the room to go meet up with Narcissa.

**Marauders Lily Molly**

It was Defense against the Dark Arts class and everyone in the room were getting quite bored with Professor Cleavry's never ending speech about Giants.

"Now giants are very unpleasant when magic is used against them so…" James shut his voice out of his head and turned to Sirius.

"So you said Molly and Lily are fighting?"

"I'm telling you, this morning Molly completely ignored Lily, it was pretty cold mate" answered Sirius facing James. James turned around to look for Lily who he found sitting in the very back, farthest to the right where she was quietly writing down notes. Next he searched for Molly who was sitting next to Remus, dozing off occasionally, but forcing herself to stay awake by slapping herself. He met Remus eyes who made a gesture showing he didn't know what was going on.

"Mr. Potter, if you would kindly tell me what the average height of a full grown male giant is?" James turned around to find that half the class was staring at him, silently laughing, and Professor Cleavry staring at him with those brilliant, dark blue eyes of his.

"Um…around…20 feet?" James was trying to remember that essay he wrote on giants in his 5th year.

"Lucky shot" said Professor Cleavry as he turned his back to the class and tapped the board making a little piece of chalk fly through the air and start writing on the black board.

James turned back and winked at Remus who, in turn, gave him the thumbs up.

When the lesson was finished and everyone was gathering up their things, Professor Cleavry called out:

"James and Remus if you could please stay after class, I have a subject of great importance to talk to you about" Without even looking at them he walked into his office and returned a minute later with Clarissa Vain, tears in her eyes, but still, a smug expression on her face.


	10. So much to be said

**James Remus Clarissa**

James was sitting quietly, playing with his hair and Remus was sitting quietly at his desk, looking straight ahead where Professor Cleavry and Clarissa were standing.

"I assume you know why you're here Remus" said Professor Cleavry, but Remus shook his head and continued looking at Professor Cleavry. "Oh…well…" He cleared his thought and continued: "Well Miss Vain came to me just before class and she told me about what you and James here did"

"What are you talking about?"

"Um…well…Miss Vain" but he was interrupted by Clarissa's loud sniffles. He turned to her and asked:

"Would you like to tell them what happened?" Clarissa nodded and after sniffing a few more times she said:

"They…they…I can't do this…" she broke out in new crocodile tears and ran out the door.

"Clearly you have hurt Miss Vain, whether you know how or not, so I've decided that you will spend the next 5 Saturday mornings from 8 to 12 sorting out my files… " Professor Cleavry walked up to James who was dozing off and hit his fist into the desk. James woke up with a start and stared at Professor Cleavry. "…in alphabetical order. And Mr. PotterIf you so much as even close your eyes for more than 5 seconds in my class I will personally make sure that you will never have a spare weekend for the rest of the year, is that clear?"

James rose from his seat and said "If you're finished, I'd like to leave" Before Professor Cleavry could say anything James had rushed out the door, Remus following him.

**James Lily Molly Remus**

As Remus walked back to the Gryffindor tower they were discussing what had just happened. They were both trying to figure out what they'd done, and no sooner than they had figured out that it was probably just a plan of Lucius' did they hear the loud voice of Molly Espanoisa.

"You have to tell him!" Molly and Lily were standing outside the Portrait hole.

"I will tell him, I just, I can't tell him now!" Lily took a step towards Molly who, in turn, took a step back.

"Why on earth not?" snapped Molly, the expression on her face almost terrifying.

"I…I just" but she was interrupted.

"You…have…to!" Molly was on her way to step inside the portrait hole, which had been standing open this whole time, when Lily's knees gave way and she broke down crying.

"Moo! You have to understand…actually…you're the only one who will understand, or should understand" Lily yelled from the floor. Molly stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Lily.

"Understand? All I understand is that" but Lily cut her of.

"Please don't say it out loud! Please!"

"Why should I? You stole…"

"No!" Lily interrupted her once more.

"You stole Lily! You stole! And I know you're a girl who everyone looks up to and it would be terrible for you if anyone found out, but please, just, think about James, doesn't deserve this"

"James…" whispered Lily "He's the reason I can't tell him! I'm kind of in the middle of letting him know that…that I love…him…" at this James, who had been hiding in the shadow of a statue of a giant, stopped breathing for so long that Remus had to remind him to start again.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it, and funnily enough, I don't think I've seen you even close to James during the past week, and when you are, you're yelling at him or breaking his heart, like you always do" As Molly walked off Lily grabbed her robe, but Molly ripped it out of her hands "You don't deserve him" her voice was cold and bitter.

After Molly had left Lily was on her knees for another 5 minutes. James, who was still having difficulty breathing, was watching her every move. Afterwards she rose up, wiped the make-up off her check and mumbled 'get it together, Lily' as she walked through the portrait hole.

"James? James, are you alright?" Remus shook James a little bit to check if he was still alive.

"I…" but James couldn't make a sound. His throat was so dry he could barely swallow.

**James Sirius**

"So, you're telling me…that Lily…loves you?" Sirius was still having difficulty understanding what had happened since James couldn't say more than a few words at a time. He was still in shock.

James cleared his throat and said:

"I…She…" James picked up the bottle of butterbeer Sirius had handed to him, trying to clear his throat.

"Mate, this is great! Right?" James looked furiously at him. Sirius looked at Remus who started explaining.

"He's not suppose to know she loves him, and since Lily's never going to have the guts to tell him, nothing is likely to happen"

"Where's the positive attitude mate?" Sirius walked over to Remus and punched his shoulder lightly. James stood up and poured the rest of the butterbeer down his throat.

"I…I…I have no idea what to do" He sat back down again burying his head in the pillow next to him.

"Mate, it's all right! I can fix this for you" James looked up from the pillow to find Sirius looking at him with a ridiculously big smile on his face.

"And…and….ARGH! And how are you going to do that?" James was still having trouble speaking.

"You're forgetting that I'm Sirius Black, I can accomplish anything" Sirius stuck his chin in the air and took a deep breath.

"Oh yeah? What about that time you couldn't get the parcel open that your uncle had sent you, so you ended up throwing it away and telling him that you never got it, so he had so send another one, or was that a completely different situation?" Remus reminded him.

"Ok, I'm the NEW Sirius Black"

"I thought you hated being a black?" Remus was clearly enjoying this.

"Oh, bugger off will ya?" Sirius made a face at Remus and walked over to James.

"I swear on my two opposable thumbs that I will make sure that you and Lily end up together" Sirius placed his hand on James' shoulder and handed him another bottle of butterbeer.

**James Lily**

James had fallen asleep on the couch, being too tired after being questioned so many times by Sirius, and after repeating the incident what seemed like a million times. Lily walked in through the portrait hole and looked around the common room. There was no one else there, no one, but James. She looked at him for a minute, noticing every feature, recording every movement. She was so lost in him, that when he woke up and found her staring at him, she didn't move one inch, she stood there for a minute and then she shook her head and made a rushed apology.

"What were you looking at?" James was blushing and looked down at his feet.

"I…I…I have no idea, I was just, distracted" mumbled Lily.

"Oh…"Lily's and James' eyes met, but both of them turned away quickly, pretending to be interested in something elsewhere "How are you?"

"What do you mean?" snapped Lily, regretting it almost immediately.

"You know there's no need to snap at me, I was just asking because I've seen that you and Molly aren't talking anymore" James stood up and looked at her with a hurt expression on his face.

"Ok fine! I'm sorry!" Lily turned her back towards him and covered her face with her hands. James could hear a few sniffs before she turned around to face him, her eyes slightly red and full with tears. "Oh James!" she cried as she ran towards him and buried her face in his chest. James put his arms around her as she cried. After 20 minutes she pulled away from the hug and stared at James, shocked. _What had she done?_


	11. Help

**Lily Molly**

Lily was sitting under the big oak tree by the lake watching the waves hit the shore. It was very cold outside so Lily was wearing two extra layers of tights, two sweaters, a jacket and a very ridiculous looking hat. She looked very odd sitting there her legs almost twice their size and sitting completely still, all her sweaters were making it very hard for her to move. In the distance she saw Molly walking towards her and tried her best to stand up, but it was proven to be a very hard task.

"You look ridiculous" said Molly, fighting back a smile. She reached out her hand and hinted for Lily to grab it. Molly tried to pull her up but Lily couldn't move her legs, so as a result they both fell down. Molly started laughing and pulled herself to her knees and looked at Lily.

"I've forgotten how fun we used to have" Lily took off her jacket and said:

"Yeah I know. Hey could you just help me get this sweater off? It's choking me" said Lily as she bent forward, stretching out her arms. Molly grabbed the end of her sweater and pulled it off. "Thank you, I haven't been able to feel my arms for the past hour" Molly chuckled and pulled herself up to her feet.

"Moo I…"

"It's ok!" Molly cut her off.

"It's not! I'm horrible!" Lily moved closer to Molly and looked her straight in the eye.

"Remember what I told you about saying that?" Lily nodded, smiled, and wiped a tear of her cheek. "There's no need for that" Molly said as she took hold of Lily's hand, letting her know that everything was ok.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Lily asked as her and Molly walked back up to the castle.

"I'm still mad Lily, but I've decided to give you a chance" Molly stopped and turned to face Lily.

"I'll do anything to have you back Moo, you know that" Lily readjusted her hat and looked deep into Molly's blue green eyes.

"You need to tell James. You need to tell him everything" Lily looked down at her shoes.

"What's everything?" she asked, never taking her eyes of her shoes.

"You need to apologize, for every god damn little thing you've ever done to him that he didn't deserve, so…basically everything. You need to tell him about reading his letter and you need to give him a proper apology for that, and finally, you need to tell him how you feel, because if he's been miserable for the past 5 and a half years because he didn't think you liked him when it turns out, you've liked him all along" Molly looked at Lily convincingly and Lily nodded.

"Of course I will" At that moment the very fist snowflake fell down from the cloudy, grey sky and landed on Lily's nose. Molly and Lily both looked up.

"It's snowing!" exclaimed Molly as she started dancing around in circles singing 'it's snowing, it's snowing, hurray, hurray, hurray'.

**Remus James Sirius Peter**

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were sitting in the common room finishing of work since they wouldn't have time tonight, tonight was the full moon.

Sirius was working on his potions essay on felix felicis which Slughorn had set them, Remus was reading a book having already completed his homework the previous night, James was looking up information on the curse 'Avada Kedavra' and Peter was finishing his star chart for astronomy.

"FINITO!" exclaimed Sirius as he threw his copy of 'Advanced Potion Making' over his shoulder, accidentally hitting a 2nd year boy who ran up to the boy's dormitory crying. "Oops"

"Well done" James looked up, grinning, and clapped his hands. Sirius stuck out his tongue at him and walked over to his bag where he got out a small, brown package tied with string. Remus lowered his book and looked curiously at Sirius.

"What's that?" James was too, looking at Sirius.

"Oh, it's a package from my mom" Sirius face seemed to tighten as he mentioned his mom, his jaw clenched; he took a deep breath and stuffed it back in his bag.

"What was the point of that, I have to ask?" asked Remus.

"I'm trying to decide whether to open it or not" Sirius answered.

"Open it!" James exclaimed. He walked up to Sirius bag, pretended to yawn, grabbed the package and started to open it. Sirius ran towards James who tossed the package to Remus who continued the procedure.

"Come on! It's not funny! You have no idea what it could be! She might be out to kill me you know" Sirius tackled Remus who, in the last second, threw the package at James, who caught it.

"Your mom isn't that cruel" Grinned James as he continued to open the half opened package. Sirius forced a laugh and said:

"You don't know my mom, mate" He ran towards James but it was too late. James let out a piercing scream and rose 6 feet into the air. Sirius jaw dropped and in a flash he was out the portrait hole yelling at the top of his lungs, "Help! We need help!"

A few minutes later Sirius returned with McGonagall and Dumbledore who ran straight towards James, who was still hovering in the air, screaming as if his life depended on it. Dumbledore closed his eyes, he was mouthing some kind of spell and McGonagall was tugging at James feet, trying to get him down.

After 15 minutes James stopped screaming, his eyes widening, and he fell to the ground, let out one last breath and closed his eyes.

Sirius ran up to him, shaking him violently and screaming, "James! James, wake up! James!" but Remus ran over to him and pulled him away, kicking and screaming. Peter was still standing over by the couch, completely paralyzed and Dumbledore was whispering something to McGonagall who rushed out the portrait hole.

"Remus would you please calm him down" commanded Dumbledore.

"Yes…Professor" Sirius stopped kicking and screaming and started violently crying. Remus pulled him into a hug and tried to calm him down.

"James…" whispered Sirius as pulled away from Remus' hug and looked him in the eye. Sirius knees gave way and he fell to the floor, still crying. Remus went over to the couch, sat down and buried his face in his hands. Dumbledore walked over to where James was still lying on the floor and put a spell on him, making him weightless, picked him up and carried him out the portrait hole.

**Lily Molly**

As Lily and Molly walked through Hogwarts towards the Gryffindor tower they talked about James.

"You hugged him? Like, hugged him? And he hugged you back?'

"Yes! How many times do I ha…" but Lily was cut of by the sight of a dark figure moving towards them. As they came farther towards them Lily noticed that I was Dumbledore, but who was he holding? Lily followed them with her gaze and as they passed, Lily noticed the oh-so familiar jet black hair of James.

**Lily Molly Remus Sirius Peter**

Remus, Sirius and Peter were in the exact same position as they had been half an hour ago, Remus on the couch, Sirius on the floor and Peter was still standing up completely paralyzed.

"What happened?" a sweating Molly and a heavy breathing Lily had entered the common room through the portrait hole and were staring at the three marauders. Sirius didn't move an inch, Peter gaze moved to the two girls and Remus looked up from his hands with red eyes.

"I don't know" Remus whispered as he turned to where James and the package had been lying half an hour earlier. McGonagall had wrapped the package in her cloak and brought it with her when she had left.

"What do you mean you don't know, you were here weren't you?" Lily was almost yelling at Remus who looked frightened.

"Lily calm down!" Molly walked over to Sirius and took hold of his hand, lift up his chin with her hand and brushed the hair out of his face. Sirius looked at her for a moment then pulled her into a tight hug. Lily walked over to Remus and mumbled an apology.

"I'm sorry Remus, I'm just, worried" she whispered. Remus turned to her and gave her a look of fright, "What happened?"

As Remus told her what happened Lily's eyes filled with tears. She walked over to the couch, picked up a pillow and screamed into it. Remus sat down next to her and pulled the pillow out of her hand and pulled into a hug. She cried for minutes, maybe hours, no one really kept track of the time. As night started to fall Remus quickly jumped up gave Peter a look and ran out the portrait hole. Peter followed him out with a puzzled Lily left staring at the closed portrait hole.

When she fell asleep, she didn't know, but Lily had spent the whole night on the couch, she had only slept for a second. She had spent most of the night thinking of what was happening to James at the very moment. Sirius and Molly were still on the floor, Molly sleeping against Sirius' chest and Sirius was still wide awake re running the nights happenings through his head. He was thinking of what would have happened if he hadn't shown them the package, if he had waited until he was alone to…but if that had happened he would have been the one in Sgt. Mungos, or not, what if everyone had been too scared to do anything about it. Would he be dead? Is James dead? A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked down at Molly's peaceful face, her cheeks wet from the tears and her sweaty hair sticking to her forehead. Sirius moved the hair out of her face and wiped the tears of her cheek. He had never been so scared, terrified, miserable…but at the same time, he had never felt so warm inside.


End file.
